Un gran sueño
by Kydre
Summary: Han pasado casi tres años desde que te fuiste y por fin estamos frente a frente. Voy a traerte de vuelta, Sasuke, lo quieras o no. Shonen ai, SasuNaru [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer**: Naru y Sasu son de Kishi-chan… . Pero no por mucho tiempo, las fanyaoi nos encargaremos de eso…

**Un gran sueño **

**by Kydre**

Mi corazón late. Latido tras latido mi corazón bombea enérgicamente mi sangre. Lo noto en mi pecho, en mi cuello, en mis oídos. Parece como si se fuera a desbocar en cualquier momento, su sonido amartilla mi mente.

Pero he de estar tranquilo. Todo está bajo control. Te tengo delante, y esta vez no te dejaré escapar. Ya puedes patalear, gritarme, insultarme, despreciarme, herirme… Puedes hacer lo que quieras, esta vez no pienso caer tan fácilmente. Mi voluntad es firme, rígida después de tres años esperando esto. Después de tres años obsesionado con tu cara, con tu voz, tus últimas palabras hacia mí. Esa sonrisa, rara en ti, que me mostraste. He jurado que te traería de vuelta. Y lo haré o caeré muerto. No me rendiré.

De nuevo esa sonrisa en tu rostro, esa curva en tus labios que me vuelve loco. Antes fingía enfadarme cada vez que sonreías así, arrogante, riéndote de mí. Pero en el fondo, en mi corazón sentía calidez al ver como rompías tu eterna máscara de hielo para ser algo franco conmigo. No me negarás que te divertía de verdad pelear conmigo y que sabías como yo que nuestras rencillas sólo eran un juego.

Te observo ante mí, con tu pose fría e indiferente. Parece como si no hubiese pasado ni un minuto desde que dejaste la villa. O eso podría imaginar si no fuese porque realmente has cambiado desde entonces. Tu cabello azabache sigue siendo tan brillante como hace tres años, y me pregunto si seguirá siendo igual de suave… Pero tu cuerpo ha crecido, y tu rostro es más maduro, más bello, si cabe.

-Naruto…-, tu voz grave irrumpe en mi mente, me sacas de mi ensoñación. ¿Son imaginaciones mías o en tu voz había un ligero toque de añoranza?- Por fin volvemos a vernos. Espero que hayas mejorado tanto como se rumorea.-

Cierro los ojos, disfruto del sonido de tu voz durante unos segundos. Kami-sama dame fuerzas para esto…

-Sasuke.-, pronuncio, levantando mis ojos y los centro intensamente en los tuyos.- He venido a buscarte.

Sueltas un bufido burlón y ladeas la cabeza divertido. Cruzas tus brazos ante tu pecho y vuelves a mirarme. Tu mirada oscura me absorbe por unos segundos, cortándome la respiración. ¿Es que nunca seré capaz de resistir tu mirada¿Por qué ha tenido que pasar esto?

-Lo sé, dobe.- respondes.

¿Por qué de repente me parece imposible poder derrotarte¿Por qué no dejas de mirarme como si no pasase nada? Aprieto mis puños, impotente.

-¡Maldita sea, Sasuke!- mi voz suena más a una súplica que a un grito de enfado.

-Acabemos con esto, Naruto.-, tus palabras me parten el corazón, aunque sé que las cosas no pueden ser de otra manera. Hemos ido demasiado lejos…- Es hora de ponerle fin a esta situación.

Algo se rompe en mi interior cuando te veo desenfundar lentamente la katana que portas a tu espalda. No puedo seguir así. He prometido ser fuerte, he jurado no volver a desfallecer ante ti. Me he jurado que te recuperaría. Suavemente, sacando el aire que me aprisiona el pecho, me pongo en posición de ataque. Libero mi mente de todos los temores, de mis revueltos sentimientos hacia ti, de mi pena y frustración. Lo deshecho todo. Como tú has dicho, es hora de acabar con todo esto, y lo mejor es retirar el corazón de esta batalla.

Me miras en silencio, serio, pareces meditar sobre algo, debatirte sobre algún tema importante. El silencio se cierne sobre nosotros, y el alboroto de la batalla que envuelve la fortaleza de la Villa del Sonido se hace notar. Por un momento recuerdo que Tsunade y el Ero-sennin deben estar en algún lugar combatiendo a Orochimaru. Recuerdo que entonces tuve la pequeña esperanza de que así, con una casi segura derrota de la serpiente, volverías sin oponer resistencia. Pero sólo me ha bastado volver a verte para saber que no sería así. Estamos demasiado lejos del límite.

En el tiempo en el que una hoja cae entre nosotros tú pareces haberte decidido en tu batalla interna y te lanzas al ataque. Mi mano agarra rápidamente un kunai y, como tú, me lanzo hacia delante, dispuesto a todo por recuperarte.

Tu katana silba en el aire en un corte vertical sobre mí, pero antes de ir a detenerlo con el kunai, observo de reojo como tus pies cambian de posición en un instante. Me giro inmediatamente para detener, en un estallido metálico, la estocada transversal que me lanzas por la espalda.

Durante unos segundos mantenemos la posición, metal contra metal, tu fuerza contra la mía. Nos miramos fijamente. Tu sharingan resplandece en rojo rubí.

Ambos liberamos a la vez la fuerza y nos retiramos de un salto. Esto no va a ser fácil, lo sé. Mientras coloco mis manos formando mi sello más conocido y concentro mi chackra un trueno retumba entre las nubes de color gris plomizo.

-Kage bunshin no jutsu.- susurro la técnica entre dientes. No siento ganas de gritar como siempre. Estoy demasiado cansado.

Una serie de réplicas idénticas a mí aparecen a mi alrededor en volutas de humo. A una orden de mi mente todas corren hacia ti, lanzando shurikens que tú esquivas con elegancia. Observo, concentrado, con cuánta rapidez de libras de mis bunshins, con ligeros movimientos de tu katana, que cae certera sobre las copias. Cuando todas han desaparecido corres hacia mí.

Blandes rápido tu espada, que llevabas a tu espalda, para describir un arco ante ti que me habría partido en dos si no me hubiese apartado en el momento justo. Habiendo previsto esto con tu sharingan, me empujas con tu mano libre. Tu fuerza es tanta que me lanza hacia atrás un trecho antes de hacerme caer y rodar por el suelo.

Con la misma fuerza de tu empuje logro ponerme en pie, sin tiempo de darme cuenta de si algo me duele, pues ya te tengo sobre mí, golpeándome la cara con tu puño. Te has vuelto rápido, sin duda. Resisto el dolor del golpe y bloqueo el siguiente que dirigías directo a mi estómago. Mantenemos durante un tiempo una lucha mano a mano, tan igualada como siempre han sido.

Veo como tu guardia baja un segundo, y aprovecho para propinarte una fuerte patada al pecho que te hace retroceder un poco. No puedes evitar sorprenderte ligeramente. Parece que hace tiempo que nadie te da una tunda como ésa¿eh? Sonríes, estás empezando a pasarlo bien, siempre te ha gustado medir tus fuerzas.

El tiempo pasa mientras nosotros luchamos. Los gritos de los demás ninjas, de un bando y de otro, comienzan a apagarse. La guerra debe estar acabando, y por un segundo me pregunto quién habrá ganado. Yo sólo vine aquí por ti, pero no quiero perder a nadie más. Ya no oigo a nadie a nuestro alrededor cuando me paro en una esquina del patio donde estamos, resoplando por el cansancio.

Siento la sangre caliente deslizarse por mi cara desde algún lugar de mi cabeza. Mi mano derecha también sangra y no responde demasiado bien. El aliento comienza a faltarme. Eres bueno, Sasuke… Más bueno de lo que recordaba y de lo que pude imaginar.

_Mocoso… Pídeme ayuda._

La voz de Kyuubi retumba en mi mente, tan terrorífica como la primera vez. La diferencia es que ya me he acostumbrado a ella. Y no, no deseo su ayuda ahora.

_No seas imbécil. El Uchiha es fuerte, tú solo no podrás con él. Pídeme ayuda y te la daré._

No. ¡No la quiero! Esto es cosa mía, zorro. Esto es entre Sasuke y yo, si con mi propia fuerza no puedo recuperarle moriré.

_¡Estúpido humano¡No pienso dejarte hacer eso!_

Siento como Kyuubi intenta aunar su chackra con el mío, pero hace tiempo que aprendí a bloquearlo. Sé bien que ya no lo hace por su propia vida, sino por la mía. Pero soy demasiado cabezón, y he decidido que quiero hacerlo yo solo.

Te observo en el lado contrario en el que estoy yo. También pareces cansado, aunque intentas disimularlo. Hemos luchado durante horas, y hasta tú te cansarías con eso. Pero no por ello tu determinación en matarme desaparece. Veo como tus manos empiezan a formar a gran velocidad una serie de sellos que conozco bien. El chackra se acumula en tu mano con el sonido chisporroteante característico de tu Chidori.

-Sasuke…-, suspiro tu nombre de forma audible, en una última súplica.

-Es demasiado tarde, Naruto.-, me das la respuesta a mi ruego no formulado, leyéndome el pensamiento.

Resignado, pero decidido a no perder, alzo levemente mi mano derecha, acumulado la energía en forma de espiral de mi Rasengan.

Con un grito desgarrado cojo impulso con las últimas fuerzas que me restan y salto hacia ti. Veo como tu me imitas y cargas con tu técnica mortal en mi dirección, con intención de arrebatarme la vida.

Un segundo después, Chidori y Rasengan colisionan en una fuerte explosión de energía que sacude todo el lugar. Por unos instantes, tú y yo aguantamos con todas nuestras fuerzas nuestras técnicas, tratando de ganar terreno. Pero como la vez anterior, la fuerza de ambas nos lanza hacia atrás con un brutal empujón de chackra.

Un estallido de dolor recorre mi espalda cuando me estrello contra el muro de piedra del patio de la fortaleza. Debo haberme roto algo, porque el dolor aumenta cada vez más. Cegado por el dolor y la luz que hemos provocado intento levantarme de entre los restos del trozo de pared que he destrozado al chocar. Cuando consigo volver a ver diviso claramente como tú también te levantas de entre los escombros. Parece que estás herido, porque no consigues levantarte del todo.

Esperanzado, pensando que quizás, al fin y al cabo consiga llevarte de vuelta conmigo, camino hacia donde estás a base de fuerza de voluntad, con una mano agarrando mis costillas y abdomen magullado. Sin embargo tú consigues volver a levantarte, tembloroso, pero todavía con fuerzas, o al menos unas pocas más que yo.

Con la vista clavada sólo en ti, tropiezo sin darme cuenta y caigo de rodillas. Suelto un quejido de dolor, entre sorprendido e impotente. Me doy cuenta de que no voy a ser capaz de volver a levantarme, y menos de luchar. Las lágrimas acuden a mis ojos, calientes y asfixiantes. No soy más que un fracaso como ninja, un desastre como amigo. No voy a ser capaz de recuperarte, de devolverte la felicidad.

Clavo la vista en el suelo, no quiero ver tu mirada fría y despreciativa cuando vengas a matarme. Oigo tus pasos acercándose a mí, lentos, dudosos, hasta que veo aparecer tus pies delante mío. Desenfundas tu katana con suavidad. Yo no soy capaz de levantar los ojos para mirarte una vez más, prefiero recordar cómo eras antes de todo esto. Al fin se acabó todo, aunque sea para mal.

-Perdóname…-, oigo tu voz, rota por la tristeza y el dolor. Sasuke¿te apenas por mí¿Por nosotros?

Cierro los ojos cuando noto en el aire como levantas tu espada para matarme. De repente, un grito detiene tus movimientos.

-¡Orochimaru ha muerto¡Naruto, hemos venci…-, la voz de Sakura-chan se detiene en seco. Parece que ha visto como está acabando mi batalla con Sasuke. Yo de rodillas en el suelo y él a punto de matarme.

Sakura-chan no dice nada más, sin embargo siento como empieza a correr hacia nosotros, en un vano intento por detener a Sasuke y salvarnos a ambos. Pero ya es demasiado tarde, he aceptado mi final, y si es a sus manos no me duele tanto. Me encojo un poco más, esperando el golpe que acabe con mi vida.

Pero nada de eso ocurre. Abro los ojos, extrañado, y veo como tus piernas tiemblan. La katana que sostenías cae a un lado con un sonido seco, y tu la sigues, cayendo arrodillado ante mí. Te miro, convencido de que esto no es real. Tu mirada, tu expresión, son de confusión y arrepentimiento. Pareces un niño perdido cuando me miras, horrorizado.

Un mar de temores debe estar ahogándote por dentro. Miras tus manos temblorosas, y me miras luego a mí, buscando respuestas.

-Y ahora…-, tu voz surge en un hilo quebrado.- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

Me mantengo callado cuando veo como te encoges sobre ti mismo, asustado y confundido. Un nuevo trueno vuelve a sacudir el cielo, dando paso al comienzo de una lluvia fría e inclemente.

-Vas a volver.

Alzas tus ojos negros hacia mí. Comienzas a reír amargamente ante mis palabras.

-¿Volver¿Y cómo quieres que vuelva a Konoha después de todo lo que he hecho¡Nadie va a quererme allí excepto el verdugo!-, me gritas, furioso.

Como puedo, arrastro un poco las rodillas para acercarme a ti.

-Yo sí te quiero allí.-, mi voz se oye poco, pero es firme.- A mi lado.

Me miras sorprendido. La verdad es que no sé de qué te sorprendes, pensé que sabías que te buscaba por eso, y no porque nadie me obligase.

-No digas tonterías, Naruto. Las cosas ya no son como antes. No tengo derecho a volver. Estoy solo.-, te hundes cada vez más mientras hablas, realmente estás perdido. Y yo quiero ayudarte.

Levanto mis brazos, y, titubeando un poco, los paso alrededor de tu cuello, apretándote contra mi pecho.

-No estás solo.-, susurro en tu oído, dulcemente.

Reaccionas en seguida, e intentas apartarme bruscamente, pero mi agarre es firme.

-¡Suéltame!-, gritas, rabioso.

Yo no te dejo ir, y poco a poco tus fuerzas ceden, mientras nos mojamos cada vez más con la lluvia que cae sobre nosotros. Intentas zafarte de nuevo, débilmente, mientras noto como tus hombros se sacuden levemente.

-¡Déjame! No me lo merezco… He estado a punto de matarte… Soy un traidor.-, tu voz sale entrecortada entre sollozos que intentas retener. Parece que la muralla de tu orgullo ha cedido después de tanto tiempo de dolor. No puedo imaginar todo lo que has llegado a pasar…

-Sasuke…Yo te perdoné desde el principio, y voy a protegerte, conseguiré que vuelvan a aceptarte.-, hablo suavemente a tu oído, mientras siento como las lágrimas se acumulan de nuevo en mis ojos y mi voz tiembla.

-Vuelve conmigo, te lo suplico…-

Siento entonces como tus manos se aferran a mi chaqueta, correspondiendo mi abrazo. Yo te estrecho más contra mí y hundo mi rostro contra tu cuello húmedo por la lluvia. Y es entonces cuando comienzo a llorar. Lloro de felicidad, porque por fin he conseguido lo que tanto tiempo llevo soñando. Tus defensas han caído, me abrazas y lloras contra mi pecho. Realmente, debo estar soñando, es demasiada la felicidad que siento.

Siento como alzas un poco tu cara y yo hago lo mismo, buscando tu mirada. Tus profundos ojos negros capturan el azul de mi mirada, y por unos instantes me pierdo en ellos. Tu rostro, de rasgos atractivos y varoniles, semitapado por mechones de tu cabello oscuro, se ve terriblemente bello con esa expresión de tristeza y culpabilidad.

Nuestros rostros han quedado cerca, demasiado cerca. Siento tu aliento en mis labios, caliente e incitante. Tanto tiempo obsesionado contigo me ha hecho darme cuenta de lo mucho que te amo, y ahora estás aquí, a un suspiro de mis labios, de vuelta a mi lado, abrazándome.

Un instante después decides acortar la distancia que nos separa y presionas suavemente tus labios sobre los míos. Siento como mi estómago se encoje, me estremezco.

-Gracias, Naruto…-, suspiras contra mi cuello, abrazándome ahora por la cintura.

Y mientras seguimos mojándonos bajo la lluvia, de rodillas en el suelo y estrechamente abrazados me doy cuenta de que esto debe ser definitivamente un sueño. El mejor sueño que jamás haya tenido.

Owari .

Bueno, a ver qué os ha parecido. Espero que al menos os haya entretenido un ratillo. Siento el final tan fluffy, no he podido controlar muy bien a Sasu-chan ( Sasu: ¬¬ porque eres dobe y no me das lo que quiero. Kydre: el lemmon para otra ocasión ò.ó Sasu: ¬¬), y bueno, ha quedado como ha quedado. Tomatazos, quejas y amenazas, ya sabeis, apretad al botoncito bonito donde pone Añadir .


End file.
